


On The Desk

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: AUs, M/M, Sexual Content, aftertale, reapertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Characters DO NOT belong to me.Aftertale! Sans belongs to: LoverofpiggiesReaper! Sans belongs to: Renrink





	1. Chapter 1

Geno mumbled angrily from having to wear this _stupid_ maid’s costume while that asshole cop watched him over his desk with his _stupid smug face_. Geno nearly snapped the broom he was holding in half from his anger but he didn’t. He tried to relax. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that lazy cop falling asleep at his desk again. Geno smirked and tossed the broom to the side, He pulled off the head band as he started to approach Death slowly and quietly so he wouldn’t wake up.

He moved behind the desk slowly and picked the handcuffs from Death’s belt and pushed him back into he seat. Death snored lightly as he was adjusted and didn’t seem to notice enough to wake up. Geno moved behind the chair and pulled Death’s arms behind him then cuffed him tightly before plopping into Death’s lap hard enough to wake up. Death jumped and squirmed a little then look that Geno with a slightly annoyed grin.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Geno chuckled as he watched Death struggle underneath him. “You handcuffed me? What are you playing it?” Geno chuckled and grabbed Death’s tie then pulled it tight. “Don’t worry about it.” Geno pulled harder and a dark hue started to appear on Death’s cheek bones. He groaned as he felt Geno press harder into his groin, shivering slightly as the organ beneath his pants throbbed against the pressing bone. _‘Don’t do this. Don’t betray me, cock! Don’t do this!’_ The organ seemed to enjoy patronizing him because it started to throb and harden up enough to make Geno jump slightly and groan a bit. “Do you like that, _Officer~_?” Geno drew out the word with a soft purr.

Death blushed more and leaned forward as Geno pulled himself out of his lap and sat on the desk, moving the gun away as he sat down and lifted his feet onto the arms of the chair while pulling Death closer. “Why don’t you open your mouth for me?” He pulled the chair closer as he pulled the tie down, making him follow like a dog on a leash, to his groin that seem fully aroused under the skirt. Death could see the dark blue hue that hid beneath the panties he teased Geno with constantly. “Beg for it.” Geno commanded as he watched the captive cop.

Death blushed and leaned in on his own, trying to ignore Geno as he attached his mouth to the slightly soaked fabric between that convict’s legs. Geno moaned loud as he grabbed Death’s head and tilted his own back. He groaned as the officer lapped wildly at the organ between his legs.

Geno panted and cried out a little. “F-Faster!” Death moaned and moved his tongue faster, swirling against the various parts he could feel under the panties. The cock between Death’s legs were throbbing for attention and Geno noticed the dark glow as Death licked and tried to please Geno.

Geno grabbed Death’s head and pushed him back into the chair. “E-Enough!” He panted and took off his shoes, dropping them to the floor then shifted and put his feet between Death’s legs and started to toy with him.

Death jerked and moaned loudly as he blushed. He tilted his head back and whined a little then felt Geno pull his feet away. “Did you enjoy that, Officer?” Geno teased. Death whined softly. “What? You want me to touch you more?” Geno cupped Death’s chin and pulled him closer. “Want me to fuck you?” He growled out.

Saliva slipped from the corner of Death’s mouth as he stared at the other then nodded slightly. “Beg for it.” Geno yanked on the tie harder, tightening it. Death coughed and jerked in pleasure. “P-Please…Please fuck me…Please..” Geno smirked and removed his panties, Death almost went back in for another taste but Geno pushed him back and undid his pants then got back into his lap.

He groaned at the feel of it against his entrance. “Don’t thrust or else I’ll leave you exposed and needy.” Death did his best to comply. Geno braced himself then lowered himself down onto Death’s wanting cock that seemed to be leaking with pre-cum from the previous teasing it had received. Death and Geno both moaned as Death tried to get loose. Geno smirked and started to bounce in his lap. “D-Don’t even think about it, I’m in control now!” Geno moved faster and moaned louder as Death panted hard. He started to buck his hips but stopped. He didn’t want Geno’s tight pussy to leave his throbbing cock until he came.

Death panted and tilted his head back as he started to feel the overwhelming feeling inside of him start to swell slowly. He panted and started to thrust his hips. Geno yanked the tie. “What did I say?! I don’t want to have write you a ticket.“ He smirked, mocking the cop. Death blushed and growled a little but moaned louder. Geno moved faster and grind his hips slowly as he arched his back. “Oh god, I think I’m gonna cum!” Geno exclaimed as he panted. Death cried out a little and lifted a bit to put more of himself into Geno. Geno moved faster as Death started to exclaim, “I can’t hold it! I’m going to cum too!” He gripped the cuffs a little and jerked as he tensed up. Geno yanked the tie the entire time as he watched Death tense up and release inside of him. Geno flinched in pleasure and reached his limit with Death.

“HOLY SHIT!” Death woke with a start as his desk. He glanced around and didn’t see Geno on his desk anymore. He covered his mouth as he blushed and looked down. _‘Was…was that a dream? Everything felt so real…'_ Death panted softly in his hand and looked towards the cell door. He couldn’t see much but he thought he saw Geno sitting up. Slowly, he turned on his flashlight and pointed it at Geno. Geno looked over his shoulder when he saw his shadow up against the wall. He had a dark hue on his cheeks and his hand was over his mouth. It was clear that they had the same kind of dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Geno was a little annoyed by his last encounter with that stupid cop. That dream has been haunting him and he was sure it was haunting Death too. They haven’t looked at each other for days but he did feel like he was being watched all the time while he was cleaning. _‘Ugh! I hate this dress!!’_ Geno growled slightly and looked over his shoulder. The lazy cop wasn’t there watching him. He tossed the broom to the side and sat down in the rolling chair and twirled in it before stopping. He looked down at a bottle with dark purple liquid sitting on the desk. He glanced around, to see if anyone was comming then picked up the bottle.

He sniffed it a little. It had a light grape scent to it. “Grape juice? Did he leave this for me?” Geno questioned as he swirls it a little. The liquid sloshed around in the glass but didn’t seem odd in the slightest so he drank all of the liquid and set the glass down then decided to make Death’s life difficult. He chuckled as he started to rearrange his files. “Heh heh! Jackass!” He smirked then gasps and gripped his chest. Pain pulsated through his bones as he groaned and dripped the desk. He felt hot all over, like he was burning up all over. “W-What the…hell?!” Geno fell out of the chair and panted, whimpering on the floor for someone to help him.

Death wandered in about a half hour later, yawning and looking for Geno. “Geno? Where the hell–” He heard the whimpering and moved behind his desk then saw the trembling Geno, lying on the floor with a dark hue on his cheeks. Death looked at the empty bottle lying on his desk then smirked and crouched down to him. “What’s this? Did the little smart ass get into my things and drank something he wasn’t supposed too?” Death rolled Geno over a little.

Geno whines and kept his hands trapped tightly between his legs, saliva slipped down his chin as he looked up at Death. “I-I’m so hot! P-Please..!” Death gently gripped his chin and stroked his cheek. “Did ya like what you drank? It was an intense aphrodisiac that I needed to bag and tag for evidence but now ya drank it all. Rude, ya didn’t even ask. Now you’re going to get what you deserve.” Death pulled off his belt and wrapped it around Geno’s neck then pulled on it. Geno gasps and sat up a little. “That’s a good boy, now gimme your wrists.” Death smirks as Geno lifted his wrists and he handcuffed him. He pulled on the belt and Geno blushed more, letting out a soft moan. “Awe, do you want my help?” Geno nodded quickly.

“Why don’t ya let me hear ya beg for it and I’ll give you whatever you want.” Death took hold of his chin as he watched Geno whine and pull at his pants. Geno couldn’t resist! He needed something to relieve him of this heated torture! He started to rub his pelvis and the dripping organ that formed beneath his skirt as he opened his mouth then started to beg. “P-Please…please h-help me…p…please…I-I’m..s-sorry!” He whined as Death kneeled down to him then leaned forward and set his mouth against Geno’s, pulling him into a hot and passionate kiss.

Death forced his tongue into Geno’s mouth and swirled it around his quickly. Geno moaned as Death started to suckle on his tongue and gently nipped it. Geno shook and whines as he kissed Death back and tried to keep up while being a dripping, whining mess. Death licked his tongue and kissed him harder, if either of them had lips, both pairs would be bruised from the kissing. Death finally pulled away, leaving a thin stream of saliva between his and Geno’s tongue. Geno held his out as he panted and whimpered for more.

Death leaned against the desk and undid his pants then pulled Geno closer with his belt. “C'mon..be a good little maid and open up.” Death pushed down his pants a little as Geno attached to his thighs. “W-Whoa now, cutie!” Geno quickly pulled out the throbbing cock that seemed to be wanting his attention. He wrapped his mouth around it quickly and strokes the shaft with his tongue. Death moaned and grabbed his head as he thrusts a little into Geno’s mouth. Geno sucked hungrily at his cock as he lapped and wrapped his tongue around it. Death shivered and moaned loud. “Fff…fucking stars! I never knew how good that mouth was! Probably because you were always running it or screaming my name!” Death smirked at his dominance over the drugged Geno.

He panted and Geno moved his head faster back and forth on Death’s cock. He almost couldn’t take it as he tilted his head back and moans. It was so good that his legs started to tremble but he finally released himself from Geno’s mouth. He pulled Geno up and slammed him on the desk, making him lay on his side. He lifted Geno’s leg onto his shoulder and shoved himself into Geno hard, listening to him cry out in pleasure.

“Fucking tight!” He started to thrust into the other hard as he bites Geno’s leg a little, watching him whine while Death thrusts into him harder and faster. “Fuck me please!” Geno cried out. Death gripped his leg and moved faster as he set his other hand on the desk to try and keep it from moving too much. The feeling started to swell inside of Geno as he whined and panted, begging for more.

Death gladly delivered it to him as he felt his own orgasm swelling inside of him. “I’m gonna cum!!” Geno whimpered as Death pulled on the belt and smirked. “Me too! Maybe this will teach you not to touch my shit anymore!!” He moved faster as Geno started to cry and moan louder. “I-I’m cumming!!” Geno moaned and held his tongue out as he started to reach his peak. Death panted and grunted as he gripped his leg and slammed himself into Geno, cumming inside of him and listening to Geno scream in pleasure. “Haaa…haa…maybe I should give ya another round. Doesn’t seem like it’s out of yer system yet.” Death smirked as a trail of saliva slipped from the corner of his mouth and he stared down at the trembling mess laying on his desk, whining and crying, with a hunger look in his eyes.

Someone needed to know his place.


End file.
